HELP
by mountainhunt44
Summary: Bella is so close to all of them yet she is so far away
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT AND DONT PLAN ON IT ANY TIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE

Prologue

When Bella can see her family right in front of, but she cant do anything to get their attention what will happen to her and the rest of then when one of them get hurt


	2. Emmett

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND DONT PLAN ON IT ANY TIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE

I saw Emmett, my beloved big brother, well my big brother in law. I loved him to death, and he always knows just how to get me to blush. But i could not figure out what he was doing, and why he had not noticed me yet. What was he doing at work, i thought that all he did all day was hunt fir his favorite treat, grizzlies, or have fun with Rosalie. And this just kept getting weirder and weirder as the day went on. He got up from the desk that he was sitting at, waved goodbye to all the people in the room and walked out the door. There was something different about him, his blue eyes, that was it and did he have a tan. there was no way that could happen what was going on.

I followed him, he took off into the woods, I knew what he was doing, he was going hunting. He went to the clearing that i had never seen before, he sat down behind a big pile of brush, and then he jus sat there. Why was he sitting there, he could smell out his prey and over power them without even trying. He sat there and sat there, I was really beginning to worry about him. I walked closer to him and he did not even notice or i don't even think that he knew that i was there.

Well as I moved closer I saw something coming out of the woods on the other side of the clearing, it was a huge bear, the biggest one that I had ever seen.

"Dang, that's huge, b b b biggest one I have ever seen, man I wish I would have brought my camera" Emmet said to himself.

Why was he so amazed by this little bear, I know that he had killed bigger ones thanthis, with just his bear hands, I knew because if all the stories that he told, and bragged about all the time, while i was over at the house. He sat there and watched the bear sauntered into the middle of the clearing, about then I saw it stand up on its back feet, it smelled me and Emmett, what was we going to do. I figured that this was what he was waiting for and angry bear, was always the best one to fight, that is what he always told me, but instead of going towards it he moved slowly away like he was afraid of it. And then he ran, and I had no trouble keeping up, because he was running slower than me. Why was he running so slow, was he ignoring me until then, making it easy for the bear to catch him,so he could have fun with, or was it that he knew that if he left me and i got hurt Edward would kill him.

We stopped suddenly, why i had not figured out yet. I looked in the direction that he was and then i saw a small bear cub walk towards us. It let out roar that did not faze me or Emmett, and that was when i heard from the direction that we had just came the loudest roar i had ever heard. Emmett heard it to and he was shaking now. Why was he afraid he did not have to worry about getting ripped to pieces like me, well yeah he did because if i got hurt then he would get ripped to pieces by the whole family not just Edward.

The bear was within feet of Emmet when it reached him it took it huge paw and smacked him with it, when he went flying i was in terror, what was going on, that bears arm should be broken, but instead Emmett was wraped around a tree 20 feet away. The bear went to where he had landed and ripped open his chest, blood was going everywhere. I heard someone comming, it had to be one of the Cullens, and it was it was Rosalie. She was not upset with what she saw she stood there over the body, then came Edward, i smiled and he did not even notice that i was there. Just like Emmett and Rosalie had done. I knew that this was a practicle joke of somekind so i yelled out "OK JOKES OVEREVERYONE CAN COME OUT NOWI AM TIRED OF BEING SCARED"

Well they didnt even notice me so i walked closer still nothing.

"What can we do for him, he is so young he doesnt deserve to die" Rosalie said to Edward  
"We can take him to Carlisle, that is all that we can do" Edward replied and kissed her

I knew that there was something fishy going on here because not in a million years would he kiss Rosalie not even for a practicle joke.


	3. New and Improved

**Well here is the next chapter i will try to get antoher one ASAP give me a week.**

**I dont own twilight or the charaters**

**Sorry for any typos and grammar errors i was in a hurry**

They picked Emmett up, and then nodded to one another and took him, back the way that they had came. I followed, but I was no match for their vampire speed, but the trail of blood that followed was thick enough that I could follow it easily.

Hours later I finally got to where the trail ended; it was at the house that I knew too well, it was the house that I had spent countless nights with Alice while Edward was away hunting. It was more like being held prisoner but I learned to live with it after all he was just protecting me.

I went up to the window and peeked in the house, I looked and saw that the door was open so I naturally went in to see what was going on. There was no one down stairs, so I walked up the stairs and heard Carlisle talking.

"He was lucky that you kids found him, he is strong, and he is lucky that he made the trip back to the house" Carlisle explained.

"Yes, I know that it is not a life that I would want anyone to have, but at least it is a life" I heard Edwards's smooth voice reply.

I knew then that they had changed him into a vampire. Something that Carlise woud do only if it was the last resort, and for Emmett it was because of all the injuries that he had from his bear attack.

Alice burst back into the room, "He will be waking up tomorrow morning around 5, when he does he is going to be stunned and scared to death, Rosalie you're the one that he will listen to, and only you."

Well that sounds like Emmett, I saw a look come across Edwards face like he thought that he was going to lose her to him, but why would he care he has me. This was really starting to get on my nerves, I went up to him and poked him on the shoulder, but he did not even notice that I was there. I yelled and yelled into his ear and I even kissed him on the cheek, but there was nothing that I could do to get his attention.

So I walked calmly to the chair that was sitting in the corner and sat there all night waiting for Emmett to wake up. I heard him wake up around 5 just as Alice said, and then Rosalie came in with Edward at her side and said to Emmett "It's ok were not going to hurt you."

"It's more like you could hurt us," I heard Jasper say.

"Oh shut up jasper", I heard Edward say.

Well when he opened his eyes the first person that he saw was Rosalie, and the first words that came out of his mouth were. "Damn, you're hot."

That was typical Emmett, there was no doubt about it, and I knew if Rose could blush she would be red right now. I heard Edward clear his throat, Jasper did the same, and Alice followed.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to us all" Rose said

"Well my name is wait I don't remember I have no clue what it is, all I remember is I was out in the woods and a bear attacked me and then I woke up here."

"Well I think that we can figure out who you are; I think for now I will just call you Emmett, if that is alright with you." Rose replied

He shook his head, and motioned for his throat, they all knew what he needed he needed blood and he needed it bad. Between the fact that he lost a lot due to his injuries and the room smelled like blood made it that much worse. So Rosalie motioned for him to get up, and he did. But he did it so fast that I caught him along with everyone else by surprise.

"Holy cow how did I do that so fast and how did I end up all the way over here" he stammered

"Well the only reason that you survived that attack was because we found you and rushed you back here, and the reason that you are moving so fast and feel that burning in your throat is because well we kinda made like us, you're a well ummm not sure how to tell you this but ummm you a VAMPIRE." Edward replied.

"Freakin awesome, that means I have super speed, oh yeah" he yelled

"That and many more things that you will soon some to learn" Carlisle said as he rounded the corner and came into the room to meet the newest addition to his clan/family.

"Like what" he asked.

"Like vampire strength, and speed, and if your luck like a few of us are maybe a super capability" Carlisle Replied.

"Like reading minds "Edward said

"Like seeing the future" Alice said

"Or better than that controlling emotions" Jasper added on

"Man well I think that strength will be enough for me, I always was the strongest anywhere I went, that's just so freakin cool." Emmett replied to all of them

"Let's go hunt" Edward said as he pulled Rose to his aid and kissed her.

**If you have any ideas let me know i am runnign out fast**


	4. First Kill

**OK WELL THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HIS FIRST HUNT ITS REALLY SHORT BUT I HOPE THAT IT WILL FUEL YOUR FIRS LONG ENOUGH TO TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**BY THE WAY I CHANGE THE SUMMARY BECAUSE I PUT THE WRONG ONE ON THE WRONG STORY SO RE READ THE SUMMARY**

I don't think that Emmet knew what they meant when they said that they should go hunt, because of the look that he had a weird look on his face. Rosalie looked back at him and motioned for him to follow them, so did I because I wanted to see what he was going to do when he could take out all his anger on that grizzly or another one like it.

I tried something just to see what would happen, I jumped on Edward,since nothing else seened to phase him, and he did not even notice me. I figured out how I was going to get to the hunting spot with them I would just hitch a ride with Edward like I had done so many times before.

We all took off towards the river, well at least they did I rode all the way. About 10 miles out Edward stopped and waited for the other two to catch up with him. Not later than 2 seconds they were right there beside him.

"Okay, I think that this is far enough away from any humans that Emmett can have the free chance to hunt," Edward explained.

"Do you smell anything, anything at all," Rosalie asked Emmett

"Yes, there is something, but I am not sure what it is, but it smells good, Emmett replied and then took off in the direction of the smell.

We followed close behind him to make sure that he did not wonder off path or in any way close to smelling a human. Emmett took off after his prey; it was none other than a grizzly bear, his favorite. We watched him taunt his food, and it raised its paw and made a swat at his chest, nothing happened, except the claws of the bear broke when they hit his chest.

"Ok don't play with your food like that, just drink the blood already" Edward yelled

Emmett looked up at him and let out a hiss of anger and then he took the bear by the neck and bit it. 5 minutes later when he was done feeding he stood up and walked back towards us and smiled.  
I knew what he was doing and so did Edward since he could read his mind, he was trying to impress Rosalie.

"Ok I think that we should get back to the house, because everyone will want to meet you and Alice will want to get you in some nicer clothes." Edward ordered.

**WELL I WILL TYPE AGAIN SOON **

**REVIEWS WELCOME AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS**


	5. WTF

**I THINK THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT**

**OH YEAH AND I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**SORRY FOR ALL THE TYPOS ANS STUF I DONT HAVE TIME TO PROOFREAD**

When we all got back to the house I jumped off Edwards back and sat down in the corner. I watch Alice take Emmett upstairs and in a matter of seconds he was changed into a brand new outfit, a jogging suit that looked like it came right off the back of a supermodel, but of course it would have of Alice would not have bought it. Well it was getting late and I knew it but why should I go home, how would I get there, it wasn't like any of them cared; they didn't even know that I was there.

I thought just because they could not see didn't mean that Charlie couldn't so I took off up the long driveway and walked home. It took me three hours, and by the time that I got home it was already dark. I walked up to the door, and Charlie was not home yet, so I let myself in, the key was under the welcome mat where it always was left just in case one of us locked ourselves out.

I went up the stairs to my room and put on some clean sweats and went and laid into my bed, then I began to shake, it was an earthquake, I rolled off my bed and everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"BELLA" I heard a smooth voice yell in my ear, but it wasn't Edwards, it was Emmetts

"How'd you get in here, where's Edward," I asked

"Why are you looking for him, I guess though that he with his wife Rosalie, but I could go get him you wanted," he replied

Oh my god the dream that I had could not be true, there was no way, I loved Edward not Emmett.

"Well go get him I want to get to the bottom of this, oh yeah and let me borrow your phone I need to call someone." I told him while he climbed out my window

"Alice, Alice oh thank god what is going on I had this dream last night and when I woke up this morning it came true." I yelled into the phone

"I saw your dream last night but that is not anything that you did not already know, and how did anything come true, you love Emmett don't you and your dream was about him," she replied

About that time I saw Emmett crawling back into my window and come and sit on the bed beside me, and wrap one of his big arms around me, and kissed me on the head. I got up off the bed and went to Edward and hugged him, I was so glad to see him, I hugged him as hard as my arms would allow, but why was he not hugging my back kissing me on the top of his head.

"What are you doing Bella," I heard Emmett ask from behind me. About that time I felt Edwards phone ring in his pocket, he answered it and said ok.

He looked over to Emmett and then all three of them began to laugh, why were they laughing I was so confused, I just sat down right there in floor almost in tears. I looked out my window and there was Alice coming in it followed by Jasper. Alice came and sat by me on the floor and nodded to everyone.

All at one I heard "Gottcha"

I looked up into Edwards eyes he had a smile from ear to ear, they had got me but how.

"How did you guys do that," I asked

Emmett stood up and went to stand by Rosalie and said "I never would have thunk that little old Bella would be dreaming of me."

"Oh shut up," Edward said.

"Alice saw the dream last night and went into almost convulsions laughing about it, so of course she told Emmett, he got the big head and said why don't we have some fun with this, and since he had not pranked you yet and neither of us had either, so we all sat this up, that you would wake up with Emmett beside you and then me and Rose would help out being a couple." Edward explained

I just sat there my temper was boiling I was so furious, I got up and stomped to the bathroom. Edward followed me and so did Alice. "Were so sorry Bella, but this makes you and official member of the Cullen family now that you got pranked."

I could feel myself calming down, I knew that Jasper had something to with that, but I was still so mad at them all but I opened the door, and saw Edwards face and all the anger was gone. He kissed me and then we walked back into the room.

Alice whispered into my ear, "It wasn't even our idea it was all Emmett's, that is after I told him about the dream, so I guess that I did have something to do with it, but you're not mad at us anymore though, are you.

Everyone was looking at Alice and then Jasper shook his head at her, I knew what that meant that he was still feeling anger from me.

"I am not mad at you Jasper, Edward a little, Rosalie not at all, but Emmett I cannot wait until I become like you guys your going to get a ass kicking, and Alice I don't want to here the words shopping or makeover for a long time." I told all of them.

I saw Emmett's face and his eyes got really wide and then he smiled, because he knew that I was not joking and replied "I'll be waiting on that little sis."

The rest of them all were felling a little better now, all of them but Alice because she did not get to say shopping or makeover to me for a while, so I guess that I got a few days of that freedom.

I told all of them that I was not to mad at them and that I would be keeping that promise to you Emmett and that Alice I was holding you to that also. But now if all of you could get out of my room, that is all of you but Edward.

**I THINK THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I NEED 10 REVIEWS TO WRITE ANYMORE ON THIS AND IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME HERE THEM  
AND THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU THAT ME IDEAS**


End file.
